


Open Wide

by the_genderman



Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ball Gag, Fade to Black, Gags, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Maybe it isn't fair to keep teasing his lover, but how else is Loki going to get what he wants? So what if getting his way usually ends up with him gagged so he can’t keep needling Stephen? Who’s to say that’s not part of why he does it?
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 MCU Kink Bingo square B-1: Ball Gag

"You know, you could always _ask_ ," Stephen said as he took the little box off of the top shelf of his closet, tucked far to the back where prying eyes had no reason to go.

"I _could_ , but where's the fun in that?" Loki drawled, stretching out over Stephen's bed, determined to take up as much room as possible until his lover came back and made him move. 

Loki rather enjoyed it when Stephen got irritated enough to start ordering him around. Oh, Stephen was no stranger (pun _very_ much intended) to giving orders, he was a doctor and the Sorcerer Supreme, after all, but in the bedroom he turned decidedly, and surprisingly, gentle. Loki didn’t _dislike_ it, but he quickly tired of gentle when it was the only thing he was being offered. He was a god, he could handle anything these mortals could throw at him. He just had to make Stephen _understand_ that. But until that happened, he could just tease and tease and tease until Stephen broke off their foreplay and threatened to gag him to keep his tongue still. Whatever worked. Perhaps there was something to be said about the little frisson of excitement that ran down his spine every time Stephen pulled that little box out of the closet, given how many times he’d been muzzled for less enjoyable reasons. But perhaps that was a conversation for another time... 

"You're going to have to put this on yourself," Stephen said, abruptly cutting off Loki's meandering train of thought. He held out the ball gag, fingers shaking; the tremor became more pronounced when his temper was up. "Next time, ask me while I can still do this myself. I won’t be able to get it tight enough now."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Loki teased, sitting up and taking the gag from Stephen. He held it up delicately, as if it were a particularly expensive piece of jewelry. The ball was hollow and perforated for airflow, but still large and solid enough to muffle his words quite effectively. He’d used it more than a few times before, but he still liked to put on a little show every time Stephen brought it out.

Stephen just rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed. The corners of his mouth quirked up into a little self-satisfied smile as he watched Loki slip the ball between his teeth and settle it into place. Loki’s breaths whuffed through the hollow gag as he fastened the buckle and tested the straps, making sure they were neither too tight nor too loose. 

“Comfortable?” Steven asked. He took Loki’s chin between his thumb and first two fingers, moving his head from side to side to inspect the gag. 

Loki gave a muffled sound that could have been an agreement.

“That’s what I thought,” Steven smirked. “Well, if you’re satisfied, perhaps we could pick up where we left off?”

Loki made another inarticulate sound and gave a sarcastic little bow and a flourish of his hand. With a surprisingly elegant twist he flopped down onto his back and lifted his knees, thighs spread wide. Stretching one arm above his head, knuckles brushing the headboard, he curled the fingers of his other hand into a come-hither gesture.

“Ask and you shall receive,” Stephen grinned, taking his place between Loki’s legs.


End file.
